Anorexia
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Sasuke no espero ver a Hinata Hyuuga entre dos columnas de libros, mucho menos regurgitar lo que fue su almuerzo. Ver cover.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOREXIA**  
Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

Desde que Sasuke Uchiha llegó al curso, los cotilleos en los pasillos se han incrementado. Los suspiros y piropos son tantos que se tornan molestosos.

"Alumno de intercambio de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas en Japón, de porte atlético y campeón en ciencias". Era de esperarse la creación de su club de fans si se toma en cuenta la faja de billetes y propiedades que heredará de una de las compañías petroleras más exitosas de Asia.

En conclusión, desde su llegada Sasuke Uchiha levantaba miradas, suspiros, elogios y puteadas silenciosas entre los alumnos. Si supieran lo poco que le importaba esa bola de idiotas.

-Hey, Teme, ¿Me estás escuchando? -Naruto se ganaba el merito al insulto. Era tan idiota que no entendía lo molestoso que resultaba su presencia. Sin embargo, si no hubiese sido por esa deficiencia mental, tal vez no hubiese conocido a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia su compañero, lo vio trotar alrededor suyo con impaciencia. Sus ojos se desviaron al rostro sudoroso y acalorado del Uzumaqui, al ramo de flores que cargaba en la mochila y en el monedero Gemma a medio reventar. Adivinando sus intenciones, no pudo evitar suspirar con fastidio. _Ahí va, el mismo tema de todos los días._

-¿Crees que deba invitar a Sakura-chan a salir? -Naruto era tan predecible.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú, tarado?

Naruto frunció el seño y alzó los labios en un puchero. El Uchiha sonrió de lado al ver lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.

-Lo haré  
-Hn. Iré a la biblioteca.  
-¡Bien!

Ninguno se despidió.

Era algo normal entre ellos acabar un día de jornada de esta manera, otros días era necesario un par de golpes para dejar zanjada la conversación. Él iba a la biblioteca a sacar un par de libros y Naruto a ser rechazado nuevamente. A Sasuke no le preocupo observar como todos los días, una sombra negra removerse al fondo del pasillo. Tampoco le importó ver como luego, desaparecía dejándolo solo.

"Una acosadora" pensó.

Sin embargo, no espero ver a la sombra en el área de_ Historia Universal_, en la biblioteca.  
Tampoco espero ver como empezaba a regurgitar en una bolsa negra, escondida entre dos grandes columnas de libros, creyendo ser invisible. Creyendo que el sonido de la bolsa arrugarse y de su garganta no serían oídos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al observar el sudoroso rostro de Hinata Hyuuga inclinarse hacia la mesa de reportes para luego tropezar y caer al suelo.

* * *

_Hellou._

Después de no publicar por meses (creo que años en el fandom) traigo este pequeño relato que consta de 4 partes. El tema creo que es más que evidente. No pienso hondar más allá, pues es un tema muy sensible y delicado. Aclaro desde este punto que el amor pasará a un segundo plano, so, sorry. De antemano, agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo en las historias pasadas (':

Aviso personal (A nadie le importa): ¡Entré a la Universidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOREXIA  
**Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

_**Capítulo 2**_

**.**

.

.

Sasuke piensa que todos los chicos de su curso son una bola de idiotas. Es por eso que si le preguntas el nombre de alguno probablemente te mande a la mierda.

A él poco le interesa si Ino se hizo una nueva cirugía, si Chougi se intoxicó con la comida chatarra de la escuela, si Kiba tiene o no pulgas y demás trivialidades que poco contribuyen a su formación académica.

Sin embargo, tenia frente suyo a Hinata Hyuuga, una chica rara y tartamuda que parecía ignorar el hecho de que a él poco le interesan sus atropelladas excusas que pasaría de largo sino fuese por ella, quien debería estar supervisando la biblioteca y no estar vomitando mierda por los estantes.

—Solo vine a que selles este libro, Hinata

—C-claro, u-un momento. —Y fue al baño. Sasuke, apoyado en las barandas de la estantería recuerda el rostro sudoroso de la joven y la mancha roja de su frente producto del golpe. Luego del sorpresivo encuentro de miradas, Hinata tropezó y tras un par de segundos, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a auxiliarla, ella se levantó con cierta dificultad y, con la bolsa aún en mano, empezó a tartamudear incoherencias con ese débil timbre de voz que a Sasuke le pareció irritante.

Escucha como cierra la llave del caño y luego, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Ladea un poco el rostro observando un par de ojos claro bajo las sombras de la ventana.

—L-lo siento por lo que-que viste. —Hinata aparece tras la puerta trasera, parece arrepentida y culpable, Sasuke no entiende la razón. Observa de reojo su frente, aún roja e hinchada.  
—Hn.

Mentiria si dijera que no le dio asco verla regurgitar. Conociendo la actitud sumisa y vergonzosa de la Bibliotecaria, lo más probable es que esté tratando de disculparse por algo que evidentemente escapa de su control. Tonta.

—A-aquí tiene, Uchiha-kun. —Y con una tímida sonrisa, se despide.

Sasuke asiente levemente y desaparece, dejando a Hinata con la misma sonrisa y la misma sensación vacía al cual se está acostumbrando.

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Me dijo que sí!

Maldijo a Sakura en sus adentros. Ella no fue quien soporto al dobe las dos últimas horas de clases antes de su cita. Parecía un loro drogado de felicidad. Y boludeces.

—Si con eso dejas de fastidiar, yo haría lo mismo.

—¡Teme! —gruñó mientras le lanzaba un codazo que Sasuke respondió con un golpe en la cabeza.

Iba a añadir un comentario sarcástico ante la mirada asesina de su amigo pero la sensación de ser observados hizo que girase la cabeza hacia la derecha, en dirección al pasillo central.

—¿_Oe_, te pasa algo Sasuke-Baka? —Con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, Naruto empezó a picar al moreno con su lápiz. El Uchiha, tras parpadear un par de veces, no muy seguro de lo que veía, comentó algo retraído.

—Te veo mañana dobe.

Y se alejó. Naruto, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, gritó

—¿Eh?, ¿no me desearás suerte en mi cita bastardo? ¡Oye! ¡Arg parecer un maldito nerd con todos esos libros que traes..! —Y poco a poco, Sasuke dejó de oírlo.

Cuando ladeó la cabeza y vio a Naruto alejarse hacia el portón, suspiró.

Camino hacia el final del pasillo, que se encontraba en esos momentos desolado y tras abrir la puerta, ingresó a la pequeña biblioteca.

—H-hola Sasuke-Kun —susurró Hinata con voz trémula. Sasuke alzó una ceja con cierta intriga.  
—Pensé que te habían dado descanso médico.

se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Había pasado alrededor de 3 meses de lo acontecido y no más de 2 desde que dejo de asistir a clases y por ende, a cuidar la recepción de los libros. Pese a que Hinata era de un curso menor al suyo, los rumores de su internación circularon hasta en los baños. Había sido diagnosticada con _Anorexia nerviosa_. Al parecer, Sasuke no fue el único que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella.

—E-el doctor me permitió regresar a la escuela —respondió luego de sellar el sexto libro que traía en la mochila. Cuando trató de cogerlo, pudo sentir la temblorosa mano de Hinata bajo la suya. _Sudaban_

Hinata rompió el contacto alejando su mano con rapidez.

—Ya veo —contestó sin inmutarse. Recogió los libros y los puso nuevamente en la mochila. Observó de soslayo como las manos de Hinata empezaban a retorcerse.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Sasuke se dio cuenta lo mucho que le costaba expresarse. Notó también que su figura seguía siendo la misma, observando que la única diferencia era el color rosado de sus mejillas y el corto cabello que traía atado en una cola.

Recordó lo mucho que le agradaba su melena larga. Quiso saber porque se lo había cortado.

Y al darse cuenta de lo que había estado especulando, Sasuke pensó que no había mucha diferencia entre la banda de idiotas y él.

* * *

Son cerca de la 1:00am y tengo con mucho sueño (la verdad no mucho, pero mañana tengo escuela y debo descansar)

Y aquí les dejo 2 capítulo, espero no decepcionarlas. Como verán, este será más o menos el formato de los siguientes capítulos (de un promedio de paginas parecido), muchas gracias por los comentarios y las criticas. Pues si, estoy consciente de que es un tema algo inusual en el fandom y bueno, quería experimentar un poco con este género ya que usualmente yo tiro más para el humor y el romance. So, acepto todo tipo de criticas (:!. Contestando a algunas preguntas, Beta es aquella persona que te ayuda a corregir tus faltas ortográficas. En otras palabras, te da consejos a la hora de narrar para evitar que el uso indebido de la gramática atente contra la vista de los lectores (?). Y bueno, ingresé para la carrera de Arquitectura, aún sigo en el colegio, así que empezaré el próximo año (:

Bueno, me despido.

¡Cuídense Ladies!


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOREXIA  
**Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

_**Capítulo 3**_

**.**

.

.

Cuando regresó a su casa, Sasuke descubrió lo difícil que era sacar a Hinata Hyuuga de la mente. Tal vez ni él podía escapar del morbo y de la curiosidad de una vida que ha causado sin dudarlo, gran controversia en el colegio. En casos como este, es común que el directivo y los padres guarden privacidad del hecho, sin embargo tal parece que la información fue filtrada antes de que Hinata fuese internada. Sasuke aún recuerda el impávido rostro de la Hyuuga en el portón del colegio, rodeada de rostros desconocidos y que a través de comentarios y cuchicheos, se burlaban de ella.

Ahora, después de tres meses aparecía resurgiendo de igual forma, los cotilleos del pasado.

—¿Itachi? ¿Estás en casa? —Dejó la llave en la alacena, mientras daba una rápida mirada a la cocina. Usualmente a esta hora, su hermano estaría haciendo el almuerzo. Observó un llamativo papel amarillo en la mesa. Lo recogió, era una nota de él.

_"Sasuke, saldré por un par de horas, la cena está en el refrigerador."_

Suspiró mientras se rebatía en comer lo preparado por Itachi o ir a una cafetería. Hoy día tocaba menestras y no se creía capas de tolerarlo. Empezó a dar vueltas por el departamento hasta que dio con una pequeña alcancía. Lo observó por largo rato, detallando con la mirada su porcina forma(1). Finalmente, dejó el cerdo de porcelana, decidió abrir el refrigerador y poner el plato en el microondas. Aunque odiase las menestras, no quería toparse con Naruto, quien probablemente lo fastidiaría toda la tarde. Aparte de ir a la misma escuela, tenía que ser su vecino. Mierda.

* * *

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Parpadeó un par de veces, encontrándose con unos claros ojos. Se talló con la manga del uniforme y rápidamente, adoptó una postura seria.

—¿Qué? —Se había quedado dormido, tal vez media hora o un poco más. levantó la cabeza del libro y vio con algo de pena, el pequeño hilo de saliva que rápidamente trato de cubrir. Observó de soslayo a Hinata, que aún permanecía de pie a su costado. Parecía estar impaciente.

Bufo y cerró el libro.

—¿Pasa algo? —Su tono de voz sonó ruda. No estaba de ánimos para escucharla tartamudear. Ella, intimidada por el tono que usó, retrocedió un par de pasos tratando de darle su espacio.

—Uhm, ten-tengo que irme —susurró.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, intrigado por la respuesta. Levantó su mirada hacia el enorme reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 5:30.

—Pensé que cerrarías más tarde —se limitó a contestar. Hinata tardó en responder.

—Bu-bueno, hoy día hay junta de ma-maestros en la bi-biblioteca y...  
—Entiendo, ya me voy.  
—Bi-bien.

No tenía caso seguir hablando con ella si iba a ser tan irritante. Y no era porque le pareciese alguien ruidoso y extravagante, sino alguien que tocaba sus narices con esa voz tan suave y temblorosa que le hacía perder la paciencia. Debió haber sufrido algún trauma durante su infancia para hablar de esa forma, llena de tartamudeos e incoherencias.

Aunque, ya de por sí Sasuke creía que la Anorexia era una especie de enfermedad traumatizante, Hinata ya tartamudeaba desde mucho antes de presentarlo. Pero... ¿Cómo podría siquiera saber si era cierto? ¿Qué tal si Hinata siempre fue así? ¿Por qué reaccionar después de tanto tiempo?

La observó de lado, leyendo en su apariencia sumisa y tranquila la respuesta. Hinata era demasiado invisible, para sus compañeros y maestros lo era. Tal vez era el mismo panorama con su familia.

Él, que podría declararse un genio, ni siquiera lo intuyó. Todos, demasiado concentrados en nadar entre sus problemillas que no se dan cuenta del hundimiento del otro. Patético.

Incluyéndose, Sasuke aceptaba que el mundo en general seguía el mismo patrón. Por más gestos bondadosos y desinteresados que des, siempre hay algo que te impulsa a hacerlo, y no necesariamente por el bien del otro.

Y eso es lo que Sasuke sintió cuando vio, después de 3 meses, a Hinata Hyuuga.

—Te acompaño a tu casa —Soltó cuando ambos estaban a punto de despedirse, en el portón del colegio. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke observó con cierta diversión como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—N-no es necesario pu-pues... —Trataba de excusarse, sin embargo Sasuke fue más rápido y añadió

—Mi departamento está por ese camino, de igual forma, iré contigo —Y en parte era cierto, después de todo, era la primera vez que salían al mismo tiempo. Usualmente él se iba antes y dejaba a Hinata cerrar las puertas de la biblioteca. Nada caballeroso de su parte, claro. Hinata no sabía si lo que decía sería en verdad cierto, pero Sasuke no tenía necesidad de mentir. No cuando ella no supiese cual era su dirección para comprobarlo.

—Es-está bien —Y empezó a llover. El Uchiha sacó su paraguas de la mochila. Había visto los informes matutinos del clima, por lo que supo que era mejor irse preparado. Había hecho una buena elección. Sin embargo, al ver a su compañera empaparse el uniforme, refunfuño al ver que su moral pesaba más que su juicio.

—Acércate —le dijo demandante. Hinata, que ya había empezado a temblar accedió después de un largo rato.

No es que a Sasuke le agradara la idea, pero se sintió ofendido por los titubeos y la inseguridad de Hinata entre acercarse o no a él. Por una mierda, ¡Se estaba empapando!, al diablo con todo.

Agarrándola de la mano, más por orgullo herido que por un gesto amable, la atrajo hacia sí. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarse los hombros pero lo bastante distante como para aparentar una relación sentimental.

Mientras caminaban, Sasuke observó con detenimiento el rostro trémulo de Hinata.

Con esas ropas holgadas que siempre usa uno no puede darse la idea del cuerpo que posee. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente como para cubrir su enfermedad. Sasuke aun no entendía porque alguien tan extraña, tan alejada al perfil de una chica superficial, acostumbrada a las ropas apretadas, la atención y la extravagancia había caído ante algo tan denigrante como era la Anorexia. Pero lo había hecho, y estaba caminando a su costado. Así que Sasuke tiro todo esa teoría a la porra.

Hinata no era una estúpida, al contrario, tal vez era una de las personas más cultas que había conocido. Y pueda ser por eso que la toleraba. En todo caso, Hinata es lo bastante inteligente como para haber dejado de lado esas tonterías por sí misma.

Sasuke empezó a dudar de la imagen que le vendían los medios de comunicación acerca del tema. Tal vez, no podían generalizar a todos en un mismo perfil como lo hacían. No, no podían.

Tal vez tenía que ver más allá de la inteligencia de la persona y del comportamiento que presentaban, más allá de eso.

* * *

(1) No sé si sonará ilógico o incoherente, pero se me apeteció ponerlo. Tómenlo como un error cómico.

¡CHAN!, creo que tarde 1 semana ¿no? Pues aviso de paso que ese será el tiempo entre cada actualización. Me parece que el jueves es el día en donde menos tareas me dejan así que no hay problema (:, aunque claro, actualizaré en las noches.

Verán que es un SASUKE centric. o bueno, parece serlo pues no he hablado del punto de vista de Hinata. Y creo que no lo haré hasta el final, pues es muy problemático empezar una narración desde el punto de una anoréxica. Aún lo es, el tratamiento es solo un paso que eventualmente traerá algunas consecuencias como se verá más adelante.

La relación entre ambos es lenta y como habrán leído en el capítulo, Sasuke está interesado en Hinata pero no de forma romántica, aunque tampoco podría decirse amical.

Y hablando de "Porras", pues, la verdad era un oneshot al cual me olvidé ponerle "complete" como opción. Haber si dentro de estos días, logró subir una especie de epílogo para no dejarlo en un final abierto como lo es "Bicho raro"

Bien creo que es la nota más larga del autor que he escrito (':

¡Cuídense Ladies! y gentlemans si los hay eh.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOREXIA  
**Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

_**Capítulo 4**_

**.**

.

.

/

_Sasuke observó el plato de comida con desinterés. Itachi podría ser bueno en todo, pero carecía del don culinario de su madre._

_—Vamos Sasuke, tienes que comer._  
_—Lo haría, si fuese comestible._

_Itachi rió. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Hacía tiempo que, bueno, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír._

—_Bien, si no lo quieres comer, será mejor que vallas buscando algún menú.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Saldré por un par de semanas de la ciudad._

_/_

Tras tirar el despertador al suelo, Sasuke se dispuso a retirar las cobijas con pereza. Observó de soslayo el calendario de su cómoda y, sin poder ocultar una mueca de disgusto, se reincorporó de la cama.

"Falta 4 días más para que Nissan regrese" pensó con cierto desaliento. Se puso un par de pantuflas y camino directo al baño, esquivando uno que otro calcetín del suelo. Usualmente no era tan desordenado, pero últimamente no paraba mucho tiempo en casa.

Mientras se observaba en el espejo, no pudo evitar notar un pequeño arañazo en su frente. Retiró los mechones de su cara, apreciando la línea roja que bajaba de su frente hacia su ceja derecha. Cuando escuchó nuevamente en sonido del despertador desde el fondo de la habitación, se enjuagó y con los zapatos en la mano, salió de la habitación.

Al bajar los escalones, casi tropieza con una mata negra. La reconoció como la odiosa gata de su hermano.

"Supongo que tendré que cuidarte, otra vez" pensó con cierto fastidio mientras la tomaba de la patita. La gata maulló y mostró los dientes. Al llegar a la cocina, Sasuke la depositó sin ninguna gentileza en el suelo. Abrió la despensa y saco de ella una caja. El gato, al escuchar el sonido del cartón rompiéndose, empezó a restregarse bajo las piernas de Sasuke.

"gata hipócrita"pensó. Tras darle de comer, cerró la puerta del departamento.

* * *

—¡Oye Sasuke, aquí!  
—¡Tú puedes Sasuke-Kun!  
—¡Ánimo Sasuke!

Y así era todos los días. Desde que había dejado de ir a la biblioteca, el entrenador de soccer lo había presionado para que ingresase al equipo de la escuela. Tras varios días de insistencia por parte de él y de sus compañeros, decidió aceptar.

Mientras veía como en las gradas, un grupo de chicas de grados inferiores lo observaban con expresión risueña y mejillas coloreadas, no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata y su triste mirada.

—Hey, Uchiha. —No hizo falta girar la cabeza para reconocer la irritante voz del Inuzuka, quien le palmeó la espalda con efusividad— después de terminar el entrenamiento, el equipo irá a comer una barbacoa en casa de Chouji

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —Y sin esperar respuesta de su compañero, se alejó de la cancha y se dirigió a los vestidores.

* * *

Hinata había sufrido una recaída. Usualmente, más del 50% de los anoréxicos en tratamiento lo tienen. Sin embargo, fue suficiente motivo para internarla nuevamente por tiempo indeterminado.

Durante las semanas en que Sasuke había acompañado a Hinata, jamás sospechó que algo andaba mal con ella. Hasta pensó que estaba mostrando una pequeña mejora. Por un momento, lo pensó.

Ocurrió un jueves, luego de que le susurrase apenada que ese día había junta de maestros y por ende, tenía que cerrar temprano. Ambos salieron juntos del recinto, solo que en esta ocasión, Sasuke la ayudó a cerrar la biblioteca.

Últimamente se estaban llevando bien. Resultó que Hinata podía ser una persona calmada y paciente luego de perder una parte de su timidez.

Estaban hablando sobre un libro que Sasuke leyó aquella tarde cuando observaron al otro lado de la acera, a una contenta Sakura agarrada de la mano con un sonrojado y sonriente Naruto. El Uchiha alzó las cejas, sorprendido de los cojones que ha de tener la Haruno para soportar a ese troglodita. Cuando Naruto alzó la mano para saludarlos, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y devolverle el gesto. Finalmente la terquedad de su amigo había dado frutos.

Cuando ladeó un poco la cabeza para retomar su plática con su acompañante, se quedó mudo.

Hinata estaba temblando, mucho más que aquel primer encuentro luego de su regreso. Con el rostro bajo y las manos contraídas en un puño, la Hyuuga retomó el paso. Sasuke no preguntó.

Tal vez, debió haberlo hecho.

* * *

_—Oye idiota, quieres salir a...  
—_No estoy de ánimos_  
—Anda, ¡hace tiempo que tú y yo no salimos perra!  
_—¿Aceptaste que yo te gusto?_  
—¡Claro que no TEME! ni de joda. Vamos, salgamos como en los viejos tiempos  
_—Mejor vete a follar a tu novia

Colgó antes que los gritos del Uzumaqui le rompiesen los tímpanos. La verdad, no tenía nada que hacer esa noche y no le apetecía volver a su casa. Tal vez luego de salir de la escuela lo llamaría.

Mientras se desvestía y levantaba la palanca de la ducha, Sasuke recordó el proyecto que Kurenai, su profesora de sociología le había encargado a la clase meses atrás.

/

—_En cada papel elegido por sorteo, encontrarán el tema que presentarán a fin de curso, que corresponderá el 30% de la nota._

_Sasuke observó a la maestra de sociología con interés._

_—¿Por qué deberíamos sentirnos motivados?_

_Se escucharon risas en el salón. Kiba sonrió complacido por su hazaña. No le duró mucho._

—_Pues, como si su desastroso rendimiento académico no fuera suficiente motivo señor Inuzuka, quien obtenga el mayor puntaje obtendrá una carta de recomendación de un gran amigo mío, el psicólogo Tokuma Hiatzhe  
—Vicegerente de RRHH* en Japón  
—Exacto, señorita Haruno._

_Se escuchó un murmullo general. Algunos como él, quienes sabían la importancia de este hombre que influía sobre el futuro de Japón y sus posibles tratados internacionales como otros que se quedaban nadando en su ignorancia._

_Sasuke observó una gran oportunidad y sin dudarlo, levantó la mano para participar durante el conteo._

_Cuando desenvolvió su papel, pudo notar la mirada cómplice de Kurenai sobre él. Tras releer un par de veces más, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de su maestra, quien le comentó:_

—_Tómalo como un reto. Después de todo, eres uno de mis mejores alumnos y sé que este premio te podría beneficiar._

_Sasuke no era idiota, podía leer la expresión de desesperación de su maestra tan palpable y clara como el agua. Tan necesario, tan importante como el reconocimiento de sus superiores depositado en el proyecto de un alumno._

—_Como sea. —Sonó el timbre. Tras los parloteos de Naruto sobre cuán aburrida estaba la clase, Sasuke dejó entre los apuntes y los libros el papel del sorteo._

_"Clase de Sociología_

_Tema: Anorexia"_

_/_

* * *

* Recursos Humanos. Kurenai tiene buenos contactos ¿no?

**Acabo de editar el capítulo. FF se comió mis comas y tildes. Grr.**  
¡1 de la madrugada! ¿Los sorprendí? Bueno, luego de un mes de ausencia tal vez sí. A partir de ahora, avanzaré con la relación de estos dos. Ahora, se sabe el motivo por el cual Sasuke se ha mostrado "interesado" en Hinata, razón de esos monólogos raritos, divagaciones y etc,etc. Desde ahora, el fic está en su cuenta regresiva TANTAN. (si, le quedan pocos capítulos) Sé que la trama es algo rápida, pero no quiero estancarme en detalles.

Ahora, lamento la demora. No recordé que estaba en semanas finales del trimestre y encima, estoy metida en la revista estudiantil del colegio y el comité electoral del mismo *Suspiro*. Además, estoy tomando un curso de redacción que espero me ayude con mi narración y compresión lectora.

Ahora que me acomodé a mis indecisos horarios, publicaré la próxima semana. Luego de terminar el fic, seguiré con el MinaKushi.

Bueno

¡Cuídense Ladies! y gentlemans si los hay eh.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOREXIA  
**Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

_**Capítulo 5**_

**.**

.

.

Me siento desnuda, descubierta. Mientras escuchó las quejas de mi padre, no puedo evitar recordar mis días en el parvulario, a la dulce profesora y aquella frase que dirigía a quien luego de hacer una travesura, se lamenta.

"Te lo dije"

Cuando la mirada recriminatoria de mi padre se cruzó con la mía, fruncí los labios, en señal de provocación. Tras ahogar un par de suspiros y asentir con la cabeza mientras, en la oscuridad de la cocina, rodaba los ojos con rebeldía, me retiré. Él gritó un par de palabras que no quise entender y desapareció en la penumbra del angosto pasillo. Esperé un par de segundos, pero el sonido del motor me hizo comprender de que no iba a regresar. Subí las escaleras del segundo piso y mientras mis manos presionaban el barandal, pensé que mi padre no podría estar más en lo cierto.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con una patada mecánica y me encerré. A grandes zanjadas, llegué a mi cama y me recosté de un salto. Era de noche. Sentí mis párpados cansados y en la soledad de mi habitación, me permití llorar recuerdos, ilusiones rotas y verdades hirientes que finalmente cobraron sentido en mí.

Me permito llorar, chillar y lanzar improperios. No hay nadie en casa, y tampoco me importa. Mientras hundo mi cabeza en mis húmedas almohadas, no puedo evitar sentirme como pelusa. Fastidiosa, invisible e irritante pelusa dentro de un ojo que parece atravesarlo todo. Mientras recuerdo pedazos de la reciente disputa, la imagen decepcionada y exaltada de mi padre viene a mi mente.

Las lagrimas manchan mis mangas, mi pecho y mis manos, y yo no tengo la fuerza para detenerlos. No ahora, ni tampoco después.

Lo que me duele no es la cachetada, ni los gritos hirientes ni tampoco su eventual salida. Me duele la verdad de sus palabras, tan reales que atraviesan mi conciencia como pinchazos que calan hondo, como si fueran hechos únicamente para dañar y herir.

Observó la caja de muñeca de mi cómoda, y con movimientos mecánicos, destapo su interior. Lo he hecho tantas veces que se ha vuelto común y rutinario. Tanto que me asusta cada vez que veo la sangre escurrir por mis manos y luego, recuerdo que es la mía y dejo de sentir miedo.

con los ojos cerrados, mis manos acarician la nueva herida. Esta vez, tiene forma de púas. Sonrió en mi desolación al compararlo con el cabello de Sasuke. Antes de perder la conciencia, pienso en lo horrible que sería si algún día se enterase de estas marcas. Y finalmente, _sentí pánico._

.

.

**"Sa-Sasuke"**  
.

.

.

— ¿Hinata? —Sasuke apenas boquea un par de veces y luego, silencio.

La mencionada observa la confundida expresión de su compañero con ternura. En su sorpresa, Sasuke observa como el contorno de sus labios se curvea, pero no hay sonrojos, no hay sonrisas.

—Lamento haber faltado estos días Sasuke—kun. —Ella baja la cabeza avergonzada. Los colores aun no vuelven a ella como el Uchiha recuerda. Tartamudea un par de palabras más y nuevamente silencio.

—Quiero que me digas que está pasando —su voz suena preocupada y demandante. El Uchiha no sabe desde cuando siente un cosquilleo en sus entrañas cada vez que la ve, la recuerda o la escucha. Es un cosquilleo parecido a cuando sientes que algo anda mal pero no sabes que hacer. _Frustración_

—Sa-Sasuke...—

—Dímelo Hinata. —Con estas palabras, Sasuke ha dejado en claro lo poco que le interesa la absurda tarea de Kurenai, la presión de su profesorado y las burlas de sus compañeros con respecto a la pequeña figura que asemeja una aparición fantasmal de sus memorias.

Ahí, parados en el umbral de la puerta, Sasuke observa por primera vez las lagrimas resbalar por las pálidas mejillas de la joven que en los últimos días ha causado revuelo en el colegio por su inesperada desaparición e infructuosa búsqueda.

—So-solo quería entregarte tu... tu paraguas —y su susurro fue lo más estremecedor que había escuchado aquella tarde. Mucho más que los gritos de las porristas, del entrenador y Naruto juntos.

No lo piensa mucho. Empuja a Hinata a su departamento y cierra la puerta. Le ofrece sentarse en el sofá mientras él va a la cocina a prepararle un té. Por la ventana encima del fregadero, observa el cielo oscurecerse y que empañan con gotas constantes él recién limpiado vidrio.

—No quise escapar —susurra nuevamente mientras el Uchiha le ofrece la humeante taza.

—Me lo suponía. Pero lo hiciste —responde con cierta severidad. Hinata entierra sus manos en el cojín. Su cuerpo tiembla y él piensa que puede tener hipotermia.

—Lo sé... y lo lament-lamento. —Se frota los ojos con la manga de su camisa de hospital. Sasuke odia esa vestimenta, le trae malos recuerdos. Se levanta y se retira por unos momentos. Hinata piensa que ha hecho algo mal y se recrimina.

—Ponte esto. —Y tras un par de minutos, Sasuke aparece. Lleva en una de sus manos una camisa azul oscuro y un suéter a rayas blanco. Lo tira sin cuidado y Hinata alza las manos para atraparlo. —Puedes cambiarte en el baño del pasillo

—¿Por-por qué?  
—No me gusta.

Y todo quedo en silencio.

Cuando estaba a punto de despedir a Hinata, seguía lloviendo. Sus ojos seguían hinchados. Ella ya no lloraba, pero aun tenía marcas húmedas en sus mejillas.

Con cierta vacilación, alzó su mano y limpió estos rastros con rapidez. Ninguno dijo nada. No era necesario, supuso. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando observó con sorpresa, como los pómulos de Hinata se coloreaban de un bonito color rosa.

Sin embargo, al ver la camioneta negra estacionada en el filo de la entrada, despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Separó el contacto y cerró la puerta. Escuchó como los pasos de ella se alejaban. Por la empañada ventana, observó la figura de un hombre en traje negro, con la mirada fija en él y luego, en la de Hinata.

Era su padre, lo sabía. Y desde ese momento, Sasuke supo que se estaba metiendo en las fosas del lobo.

* * *

HELOOU  
me demoré... ¿2 semanas? creo.

La verdad, no sabía como comenzar este capítulo, pero debido a una reciente experiencia(disputapeleawey) que tuve, me puse a reflexionar. Me desfogue con este capítulo, lo admito. Ojalá le halla dado un dramatismo no tan exagerado (estabamalmalmal). Lamento si hay partes inconclusas o que no se llegaron a entender, lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, con lo de "escapar" ¿Se entendió?, pues se refiere a que Hinata escapó del hospital aparentemente para devolverle su paraguas a Sasuke (owyraroalavez)

Falta poquito para el final :c

Ojalá les halla gustado este capítulo, besos.  
¡Cuídense Ladies! y gentlemans si los hay eh.


	6. Chapter 6

Hace un mes que no actualizo, discúlpenme ): , bueno, bueno. Tenía este capítulo, pero aún no lo corregía. En fin. Llegamos al final. Yeep. Supuestamente lo acabaría en dos capítulos más, pero he decidido hacer un cambio de planes. El supuesto "último capítulo" será el epílogo de la historia, en el cual daré el final más conveniente para ambos. En este capítulo, se explicará gran parte de las incógnitas que también serán resueltas en el epílogo, así que despreocúpense (:  
Sin más demoras, les dejo con el capí.

**ANOREXIA  
**Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

_**Capítulo 6**_

**.**

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que la vio. Sabe que no regresará, no este año ni tampoco el próximo. Pese a que la prensa no ha comentado del repentino encuentro de la joven Hyuuga, dentro del colegio, los rumores del incidente han sonado durante los últimos días.

Sasuke, sentado en una de las bancas del patio, recapitula los acontecimientos sucedidos en las últimas semanas y sobre todo, desde el momento en el que sus pensamientos se redujeron en un solo nombre

"Hinata Hyuuga"

—Deberías salir con ella, teme. —Naruto lo coge del brazo sorpresivamente, mientras los codea con una sonrisa sugerente. El moreno parpadea un par de veces. Algunas chicas los observan con las mejillas coloreadas. Naruto y sus malditas muestras de afecto que le dan un doble sentido a todo.

—Hn. —lo empuja con el brazo, el Namizake ignora el gesto y se acerca aún más. Las chicas suspiran y empiezan a murmurar. Sasuke no puede evitar gruñir. Tras el toque de la campana, ambos chicos se levantan y se dirigen a hacia el portón de salida. Ese día Sakura había faltado, y ahora, era él quien tenía que soportar la presencia de Naruto.

—Iré a visitar a Sakura-chan, ¿Vienes?  
—No  
—Tú siempre tan seco, maldito antisocial  
—No me interesa ser la tercera rueda  
—A lo mejor tienes celos de mí  
—Ni en sueños.

Naruto ríe, con una de esas carcajadas contagiosas que a Sasuke le incomodan, pues no está de ánimos. El rubio, antes de separarse, retoma la antigua conversación del banco.

—Vamos, recuerdo que se te veía más animado, sin esa cara de limón que siempre cargas. Puede que la Hinata sea algo rara, pero…

Sasuke lo levanta de la camisa, sus ojos empiezan a brillar amenazantes— ni se te ocurra decirlo, pedazo de idiota.

— ¡C-cálmate! ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta exaltado.

—…

¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Ella es el problema! Su sonrisa, su extrema delgadez, sus brazos con cortes y el olor a vomito que lo atraía como un enfermo.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Naruto, El Uchiha se dirige a una pequeña cafetería

"Itachi y su ineptitud culinaria" bufa.

Mientras la mesera lo atendía, observó un auto negro estacionado al otro extremo de la calle. Parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo, al identificar el llamativo cabello azulado de la hyuuga y, sin esperar la contestación de la joven, sale del local.

—Hinata —grita, ella no voltea. Y mientras corre, las cosas parecen tener sentido. Ella, su aroma, sus lágrimas, todo. Recuerda aquella vez cuando se encontraron con Sakura y el baka de su amigo, los ojos de ellas ignorando el saludo y la presencia de un hombre de terno negro justo frente a ellos. El cambio repentino en sus ojos y la manera en el cual evitaba llorar.

_"Ese hombre era mi papá. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba se parecía tanto a mi madre, tanto a mí"_ le había dicho aquella tarde lluviosa en su casa, antes de despedirse.

_"Yo, yo seguía a Naruto porque sentía que me daba fuerzas sus sonrisas, sus palabras de ánimo y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que veía a Sakura-san todas las tardes, pensaba que… que tal vez yo podría encontrar mi propia felicidad"_

_"Me oculté entre los libros, siempre me gustaron, a mi madre siempre le gustaron mucho"_

_"E-esa fue la primera vez que vomite"_

_"La recaída… y-yo lo hice a propósito. Retrasó los planes de mi padre, quien quería enviarme al extranjero, que-quería despedirme de tí"_

_"C-creo que me gustas…Sasuke-kun"_

—"Creo que también me gustas… Hinata" —hubiese querido responder. Cuanto se arrepentía en estos momentos.

Cuando logró cruzar la pista, ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Itachi regresó. Había roto un par de jarrones en el camino hacia su cuarto, típico de él.

—Buenos días Ottoto –saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke lo ignoró bajo las sabanas. El mayor observó rastros de piqueos y un par de botellas de cerveza en el pie de la cama. Suspiró un par de veces mientras se acercaba a recogerlos y de paso, darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su hermano.

—hn —gimió adolorido. Detestaba cuando Itachi se ponía paternal– Maldición

—Supongo que ese bulto a tu costado es alguna chica del bar de al frente ¿No?

—Supones mal, es Naruto. Y no, no hemos hecho nada, soy homofóbico idiota –contestó con voz ronca, el rubio se removió un poco, dejando ver su rostro adormitado.

—Bueno, eso aclara mis dudas acerca de tu sexualidad.

—Hn.

—Les haré algo de té.

—Gracias Itachi-san, que amable es ¡Dattebayo!— Respondió enérgico el rubio. Sasuke, fastidiado de escucharlo tan cerca de su oído, lo empujó con fuerza y lo botó de la cama. Naruto empezó a maldecir lo idiota y desconsiderado que puede ser su mejor amigo y se fue al baño.

Tras escuchar el sonido de la regadera, Ambos hermanos se observaron durante un par de minutos. Itachi decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿has oído las noticias? Al parecer, el presidente de la compañía de automóviles, Hiashi Hyuuga se casó el día de ayer. Dicen que se va al extranjero por tiempo indefinido, tal vez para expandir su empresa a nuevas sedes. En fin, pensé que te interesaría. Escuche que la primogénita, luego de tantos escándalos, se ha ido junto con él. Tal vez irá a un internado.

—hn.

El menor se levanta de la cama, con aspecto demacrado. Itachi continua— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Ven, luego de que se valla Naruto te invito un helado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke, con la mano sobre la cabeza, responde cortante— Ya no soy un niño

—Pero actúas como uno, cuando crezcas, lo comprenderás. Ya sabes, el mundo da vueltas. A lo mejor, la vuelvas a ver.

Y ahí, sentado sobre su cama, con la mirada de Itachi fija en él y el sonido del agua al extremo de la habitación, sabe que es cierto. Tan cierto como que dentro de un par de horas va a amanecer, tan cierto como el dolor de su cabeza y el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

—…Tal vez.

Sabe que es una promesa. Una dispuesta a cumplirse.


End file.
